


Missed You

by CoffeeAndTae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, ayahina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndTae/pseuds/CoffeeAndTae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hasn't been able to touch her in three weeks, and she's driving him crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't guessed already, this is where I put all of my Ayahina smut.

She was driving him fucking crazy. Hinami usually dressed modestly. She covered most of her skin. Today, however, she’d chosen a rather low cut tank top and tiny pink shorts. Ayato didn’t know what the hell made her decide to dress like that, and he suspected she was trying to kill him. It had been three weeks since they’d been able to touch each other. He was constantly busy, and he got the sense that she was a little hurt when he passed out whenever they had time together. 

“Aren’t you cold? Put on some damn clothes, you’ll get sick.” He remarked as she was leaning forward to get a book.

“It’s hot out,” She said, plopping next to him on the couch. “I don’t see what the problem is.”

He grit his teeth.

“Tch. Whatever. Don’t come crying to me when you get sick.”

She simply opened her book and began reading. About halfway through the first page, Hinami stretched her legs across Ayato’s lap, her feet barely reaching. He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. He knew he was whipped. His eyes flickered to her top, which was hanging lower than before. The tops of her small breasts were showing. He swallowed and turned his attention to the window. Her foot moved in his lap, and it began to inch dangerously close to his crotch. She seemed to not notice she was doing it, her attention not once faltering from the page she was on. Still, he shifted in his seat when he felt her foot rub directly on top of his clothed dick.

“Can you stop fucking moving around? Sit still, shit.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bother you.” She said, biting her lip. 

Fuck, she was adorable. He huffed and crossed his arms. She sat up, set her book aside and scooted over to sit next to him. She pressed a light, butterfly-soft kiss on his cheek and wrapped an arm loosely around his waist.

“What are you doing?” He asked dumbly.

“I’m hugging you, silly. I’ve missed you.” She replied quietly. “I - I’ve missed touching you.”

He turned his head so she couldn’t see a flush heat his cheeks. While he wasn’t looking, Hinami slid her hand down his waist and rested it on his thigh. He jolted a little at the sudden movement, but she kept her hand there. 

“I’ve missed being close to you,” She slid her hand toward the inner part of his thigh, a mere few centimeters away from where he really wanted her to touch him. “Didn’t you miss me?”

“Y-Yes.” He said, wanting nothing more than to cross his legs to hide the growing bulge in his tight jeans.

She smiled sweetly and pressed a small kiss to his neck. It was innocent, but the effect it had on him was quite the opposite of that. He shifted, and her hand ended up directly on his crotch.

“Hinami -” He was cut off when she began rubbing her hand back and forth, slowly, but surely. 

“How much did you miss me?” She asked, her sweet, small voice sounding slightly sultrier than normal.

Before he could respond, she swung he leg over his waist and straddled him, grinding into him as she did so.

“A lot.” He admitted, his head falling back on the couch top at the feeling.

She leaned forward to kiss him, and he responded more than enthusiastically. He sucked her tongue into his mouth and bucked his hips into hers. She let out a little squeak, the sound like music to his ears. It had been way too long since they’d done this, but he never expected her to take the lead. She was always shy and let him take control of things. He found it cute, but he couldn’t help but love this side of her, too.

She slid down his body and sunk to her knees on the floor. She tugged his waist a little to signal him to move forward. He did, an expression of disbelief never leaving his face, and she pulled down his zipper. She needed help sliding his pants down, so he lifted his hips and did it for her.

“What are you going to do?” 

She lifted her index finger to her lips and smiled sweetly at him. How could something so adorable be a vixen at the same time? She slid her hand into his boxers and grasped him. He let out a choked noise and closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling of her small hand stroking him.

“Ayato, can I use my mouth?” She asked, a pink tinging her porcelain cheeks.

He looked at her, completely in shock, and nodded his head. She pulled her fingers to the waistband of his boxers and tugged them down his hips so they pooled with his jeans. She pulled both items of clothing off of his feet and tossed them aside. He was completely had and shaking from anticipation. When he felt her small, shell-pink lips meet the tip of his cock, he groaned, not caring about how uncool he was being. She sucked as much of him in as she could, and the hot, wet sensation encasing him felt like heaven.

“Fuck,” He swore. “Why- Why didn’t you just - shit - say anything?”

She ignored him and slid her tongue slowly up the length of him. He felt her hand slide down and she cupped his balls, massaging them as she sucked him. 

“Jesus - Hinami - please -” 

She pulled away from him, releasing his cock with a wet, popping sound, and looked up at him. He groaned at the loss, and unable to take the absence of something touching him, he began stroking himself.

“Please, what?” She asked. “Did you just say please?”

He bit his lip.

“I just - I fucking - I just need to fuck you.”

She shook her head.

“I don’t think that’s going to happen.”

As he was about to protest, she stood up and pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her bare chest. He didn’t know she was going braless, and he gaped, moving his hand a little faster. 

“Take off your shirt.” She commanded in a voice completely uncharacteristic of hers.

He grunted and released his cock. He yanked his head over his shirt and when he was throwing it aside, he looked over to her to see that she was completely naked. Her skin practically glowed, and he mentally kicked himself for going that long without worshipping her perfect body.

“If I can’t fuck you, then what are we going to do?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

She straddled his naked thighs and leaned in to whisper, “I’m going to be the one who’s fucking you.”

Her use of bad language turned him on way more than it should have. He growled and attacked her neck, moving her hair aside so he could mark all of it. 

“Fuck me, then.” He hissed against her skin. “What the hell are you waiting for?”

She ROSE up and wrapped her hands around the base of his cock. She sunk down on him, eyes rolling back and giving a soft cry. He dug his fingers into her shoulders and moaned, the feeling of her hot, wet cunt too much for him to handle. 

“Wait -” He managed through clenched teeth. “I need a second.”

He had gone too long without her touch, and even he hadn’t been able to relieve himself. He didn’t want to come to soon and end a perfectly good thing. He wanted to make sure she enjoyed herself too.

“You can move.” He said, and she did.

She continued to move her hips, the sensation of his cock hitting something deep inside of her foreign and exciting. She’d never been on top before; she wasn’t bold enough to take charge. It was the best decision she ever made. She could feel him deeper than she’d ever felt him before, and fuck, did it feel good. 

“Do you like riding me, Hina?” He said in a husky, broken voice. “You been thinking about this? Is this what you’ve been imagining?”

“Ye-esss…” She choked out, slamming her hips down on him hard. “Missed you - couldn’t wait - oh, Ayato…”

He noted she was being a great deal more vocal than usual. She was the quiet one; he was the one with the mouth on him. He liked talking to her and telling her what she did to him, even if it did make her flush and hide her face. He knew it turned her on, and he was glad she was doing the same now, because hearing her talk like that drove him crazy.

“What did you imagine?” He asked, driving his hips up and making her squeak. “Tell me.”

“I - Fucking you. You inside me. I couldn’t - I touched myself thinking of this…”

What?

“You what?”

She whimpered, shaking her head.

“No, you don’t get to be embarrassed after that. You touched yourself thinking about this? Did you wish your fingers were me? Hm? Answer me.” He commanded, 

“Y-Yes! Okay? YES!”

They were being so loud, and they completely disregarded the thin walls. She leaned forward to brace her hands on the back of the couch and rocked back and forth. Ayato took advantage of the position and bit into the skin of her chest. He licked the bite and trailed down to her breast before taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking hard. She cried out, and her orgasm hit her like a train. Her cunt spasmed around his cock and he practically howled. He shoved himself up, sinking his cock as deep as it would possibly go, and spilled into her. They were both panting and calling out each other’s name; they missed each other too much to care about the noise.

The next morning, when both of them were going to meet Eto, they were met with a knowing, crazed smile and a half-hearted lecture over safe sex. They always made sure they were completely alone after that.


End file.
